About Love
by 96's line no CG
Summary: Setiap makhluk di dunia ini memiliki perasaan yang disebut cinta, dekat atau jauh jaraknya tak ada banyak pengaruh, bila mereka percaya/Setiap orang memiliki 'arti cinta' menurut versinya. Ah! Ada yang bilang perasaan KAGUM hanyalah CINTA YANG TERTUNDA, benarkah? Yang pasti saat bicara soal cinta adalah cinta tak akan lari jika cinta itu takdirmu, siapapun engkau...


**Author : 96's line no CG  
**

**Tittle : About Love (Recycle of Naughty Kiss)**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance****/****Friendship/DRAMA**

**Pairing : Sasusaku (Main)****, ****Naruhina, dll**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cast :**

**Uchiha Sasuke****, ****Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto, dll**

**S****ummary :**

**Setiap makhluk di dunia ini memiliki perasaan yang disebut cinta, dekat atau jauh jaraknya tak ada banyak pengaruh, bila mereka percaya/Setiap orang memiliki 'arti cinta' menurut versinya. Ah! Ada yang bilang perasaan KAGUM hanyalah CINTA YANG TERTUNDA, benarkah? Yang pasti saat bicara soal cinta adalah cinta tak akan lari jika cinta itu takdirmu, siapapun engkau...**

**Warning :**

**Chaptered/Series Fic, Anime Series (Cerita tak hanya berpusat pada satu pairing/multi pairings), School-life, AU, Slice of Life, Typo(s) *may be, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, semi-M dll**

**Note :**

**Naughty Kiss yang kemarin terlalu banyak kesalahan jadi saya hapus dan saya ganti dengan beberapa perubahan di fic ini, maaf apabila ada readers yang tidak berkenan. Dan terima kasih bagi yang maklum. Saya akui, saya sudah sering buat fic tapi macet ditengah cerita. Jadi, mohon bimbingan dan dukungannya sekali lagi, readers-sama, semoga yang satu ini menjadi fic yang utuh hingga saya nyatakan 'FIN' ****, dan tolong bagi yang tidak suka silahkan klik back sekarang juga, saya agak trauma dengan yang namanya Flame. Terima kasih.**

**~ Haruno Sakura (15 tahun) ~**

Namaku Haruno Sakura, saat ini aku kelas 3 sekolah menengah pertama, tepatnya aku bersekolah di Konoha middle school bagian selatan yaitu sekolah (yang katanya) elite, khusus perempuan yang juga mempunyai cabang utara yang merupakan sekolah menengah pertama khusus laki-laki, yah! Sekolahku memang sangat luas, jarak antara Sekolah Utara dan Selatanpun sekitar 1,5km, hebat nggak tuh?

Selama ini, kehidupanku biasa saja, seperti kalian mungkin readers-sama, tapi pagi ini, ada sesuatu yang tak biasa...

"Huuft" aku menghela napas sembari menunggu bus yang entah kapan datangnya. Ini sudah pukul 08.45, kelas dimulai 15 menit lagi, dan aku masih menunggu di halte bus yang berjarak sekitar 500 meter dari rumahku ini gara-gara adikku, Sasori, yang tadi makan roti bakar jatah sarapanku, membuatku harus membakar roti lagi, dan menghabiskan waktuku! Grr~

"Ee… permisi nona? Apa anda akan naik?" seru seseorang bersuara berat macam bapak-bapak 40 tahunan membuyarkan omelan dalam innerku, ternyata sudah ada bus didepanku!

"Ah! I-iya! Ma-maf!" aku segera masuk dan… tampak para penghuni bus sebelumku menatapku heran, Sial! Memalukan sekali! Aku yakin wajahku memerah malu saat ini. Persetanlah! Aku segera _memapakkan _diriku dalam bus yang penuh sesak itu agar bisa senyaman mungkin

.

**SSSHHHH….** Bus tampak berhenti di terminal berikutnya. eh eh eh? Tampak sekitar 8 laki-laki berseragam Konoha middle school cabang utara masuk kedalam bus yang kutempati ini hingga mendorongku jauh ke belakang…

Sial lagi! Tangan pendekku yang tidak sanggup menggapai pegangan yang ada diatas bus hanya bisa berpegangan pada sebuah kursi penumpang yang tepat berada di kiriku, seorang pemuda yang juga berseragam Konoha middle school cabang utara, dengan rambut bergaya harajuku style—tampak keren dilihat dari atas, mungkin karena wajahnya tak terlihat kali ya? yang gaya rambutnya keren, biasanya wajahnya ancur kan… hh hh hh—senyum geje sendiri

**SHH**… bus ini berhenti lagi, seseorang dibelakangku berdiri lalu bergerak maju tampaknya orang ini hendak keluar dari bus, dan saking sesaknya bus ini, aku jadi terdorong agak maju hingga tubuhku masuk ke batas antara kursi si harajuku-style ini dengan kursi di depannya. DEG! Sial! Malunya…

Harajuku-style itu mendongak dan mata onyx-nya menatapku datar, tapi heeh? Di-dia ternyata dia—dia sungguh ke-kereen, sumpah baru sekali ini aku melihat laki-laki sekeren dia, aku memandangnya tanpa berkedip, dan kurasa dia sadar akan hal itu.

Tanpa berkata apapun, dia menarik tanganku hingga aku terduduk di kursi penumpangnya, lalu dia menggantikan posisi berdiriku tadi.

'Huh? Dia… memberiku tempat duduknya? Eh, ke-kenapa?' batinku sambil menatapnya dengan wajah yang memerah, kulihat dia melirikku tajam dengan mata onyxnya yang membuatku salah tingkah dan menurunkan pandanganku ke—3A UCHI-HA SA-SUKE, jadi namanya Uchiha Sasuke, perasaan pernah dengar...

"KONOHA UTARA… KONOHA MIDDLE SCHOOL UTARA…" suara bapak-bapak sopir bus itu lagi…

'Eh? Konoha middle school Utara? Sekolahnya dia? Ja-jadi dia memberikan kursi ini karena dia tadi sudah hampir sampai sekolahnya? Huh! Aku terlalu berharap! Tapi, entah kenapa, laki-laki itu tampak begitu mengagumkan untukku. walau terlihat sinis… pastilah dia itu laki-laki yang baik, ingat pepatah jangan nilai buku dari sampulnya?' batinku sambil menatapnya turun dari bus, bersama para murid Konoha middle school cabang Utara lainnya, yang sekarang bus ini jadi tampak sepi penumpang.

Jika takdir masih dipihakku, aku pasti berharap agar bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke lagi…

Dan akhirnya . . .

.

.

.

**Hanamiya Kanra**** Present ~**

**ABOUT LOVE**

**PROLOG**

TENG TENG TENG

Bel masuk hari pertama semester 2 di Konoha International High School telah berbunyi, hari pertama, pasti sebentar lagi akan ada...

**PENGUMUMAN! DIBERITAHUKAN KEPADA SELURUH SISWA DAN GURU KONOHA INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL UNTUK MEMBERSIHKAN RUANG KELAS/GURU MASING-MASING, DAN PELAJARAN AKAN DIMULAI PADA JAM KEDUA, TERIMA KASIH**

Ah! Membosankan! Bersih-bersih? Kulihat teman sekelasku tak ada yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mencari sapu atau apa, ah! Sudahlah! Sepertinya kelas ini juga tak terlalu kotor... kualihkan pandanganku ke langit biru dekat di kiriku, yah! Cuaca yang cukup bagus... Apa 'dia' sudah berangkat? Yah! Entah kenapa, dulu aku yakin sekali melanjutkan ke sekolah ini karena ingin kenal lebih dekat—coret! Kurasa aku hanya ingin melihatnya setiap hari saja, seorang yang bisa dibilang sangat keren, aku suka sekali dengan pandangan tajam onyxnya... seseorang yang kutemui pertama kali di bus saat aku kelas 3 SMP,

**~ Haruno Sakura (17 tahun) ~**

"_**Kyaaa~ Sasuke-kun!"**_

"_**Kya kya kya…"**_

**Di kelas X-7**

Itu dia! 'Dia' datang! Seperti biasanya, Uchiha Sasuke berjalan angkuh memasuki halaman sekolah tanpa mempedulikan para fangirlnya meskipun bel masuk, salah! Bel bersih-bersih telah berkumandang, tak lupa seseorang yang selalu setia bersamanya, Uzumaki Naruto yang juga pacar sobat baruku di SMA, Hyuuga Hinata tampak menjawab panggilan gadis-gadis ganjen itu dengan senyum yang selalu diobralkannya, poor you, Hinata...

"Naruto-kun… tampak bahagia sekali ya, pagi ini…" Hinata yang tepat berada di kiriku bergumam pelan, dan secara serempak aku dan Ino menoleh padanya yang membuatnya salah tingkah

"Hh! Lihatlah! betapa kerennya gaya Sasuke-kun-ku itu…" Ino kini juga malah ngikut bergumam, yah, dia (dan beberapa gadis lainnya) memang selalu mengaku-gaku kalau Sasuke itu miliknya, padahal Sasuke sangat sinis dan bahkan belum pernah sekalipun kulihat dia tersenyum pada gadis manapun! Aneh memang, seorang yang begitu terkenal kenapa tak pernah digosipkan mempunyai 'kekasih'? bahkan dia hanya mempunyai seorang teman akrab sejak SMP, Uzumaki Naruto, yang merupakan teman semasa kecilku—karena kami bertetangga. Aku sendiri tanya kalian? Aku tak begitu berharap, yah bisa satu sekolah, dan melihatnya dari jauh begini sudah membuatku senang. Kurasa aku hanya kagum pada wajah dan penampilan kerennya itu saja, tidak lebih. Huuft! Lupakan! Aku menghadap ke depan kelas sambil memangku dagu, agar seolah terlihat tak peduli.

"Eh eh iya! Aku punya tes kokologi nih! Aku dapet dari anime W*tamott*… mau?" ujar Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela kelas itu lalu duduk di mejaku seraya membatin, 'Dasar Otaku langka!', yah! Ino adalah seorang otaku, tapi langka! Kenapa? karena yang kutahu otaku itu tidak hobi pacaran atau sejenisnya, jadi, Ino itu otaku yang rajin pacaran (?)

"Eh, a-apa? Aku suka kokologi…" jawab Hinata tampak antusias lalu duduk di kursinya disebelahku

"Nggak ah! Lagi nggak _mood!"_ jawabku sok angkuh, padahal aku ingin ngikut juga.. tapi aku khawatir saja kalau-kalau pilihanku nanti menjebakku

"Hih! Payah lu, fore-head!" cibir Ino sambil menatapku sinis yang hanya kubalas "Cih!" sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ketempat lain saja

"Jadi Hinata, kalau kamu lagi jalan-jalan gitu… kamu lihat dua jalan, satu ke padang rumput, satu ke hutan, kamu milih mana? Atau mungkin, kamu takut pergi kekeduanya itu, jadi kamu pilih pulang kembali kerumah aja. Mana-mana?" tebak Ino menjelaskan, dan Hinata tampak antusias berpikir

Hm… padang rumput, hutan, atau pulang kembali? Padang rumput itu terlalu membosankan… mungkin itu artinya aku ini gadis yang pemikirannya 'mainstream', pulang? Haha! Yang ini mungkin artinya aku ini seorang penakut, ya sudah! Aku milih **hutan** saja! Mungkin artinya aku ini berjiwa petualang, keren tuh! Pikirku lalu sedikit mendekatkan telingaku pada Ino agar aku bisa lebih jelas tahu apa arti pilihanku

"Kalau ada pilihan pulang, aku pilih itu saja. Kurasa menetap dirumah sendiri lebih baik daripada memilih untuk pergi." jawab Hinata mantap sambil tersenyum "…artinya apa?" lanjutnya, innerku : "Hmm? Bener juga sih..."

"Haah… sekarang aku Tanya dulu, kamu udah pernah 'begituan' ya sama Naruto?" Ino balik Tanya ditambah dengan senyum liciknya dengan mata yang berbinar, tunggu dulu! 'begituan'? hah? Kulihat wajah Hinata merah padam, kedua tangannya bertautan, dia kenapa?

"Jalan ke-3 yaitu kembali ke rumah, menandakan dirimu sudah tidak ehm! 'perawan' lagi…" jelas Ino yang sekarang tampak seperti seorang ibu guru yang memberi ceramah pada muridnya

"Ha? M-memang Ino-chan sendiri milih apa? Paling juga sama, kan?" bela Hinata membalas tatapan licik Ino dengan tetap mempertahankan wajah merahnya…

"Apaan? Aku jawabnya jalan pertama, ye?! Aku ini masih perawan suci!" balas Ino lalu menjulurkan lidahnya bangga

"Bohong! Kalau belum pernah, kenapa dadamu itu makin tumbuh saja?! Aku baca di beberapa novel remaja, kalau payudara itu akan... Khhh" Ino membungkam mulut Hinata yang (untuk pertama kalinya) bicara terlalu keras dikelas membuat anak-anak dikelas menatap kami bertiga "Stt… jangan keras-keras donk! Iya iya iya… Aku juga dulu milihnya jalan ke-3!" bisik Ino yang masih bisa terdengar olehku

Kata-kata mereka ini, sungguh nge-JLEB untukku. Aku akui dada mereka memang terlihat semakin besar dan semakin besar tiap akhir pekan. Jadi, kesimpulannya mereka melakukan 'itu' setiap minggu? Menggelikan! Kulihat dadaku sendiri, oke! Aku akui… memang sangat rata! Ah! Paling juga karena aku ini kurus! menggelikan memang, selama 16th hidupku, aku yang belum pernah memiliki seorang pacarpun, bagaimana bisa 'begituan'? heh? Mikir apa nih aku? Kok aku malah jadi porno begini?

"I-Ino-chan! K-kalau padang rumput = perawan suci, kembali ke rumah = bukan perawan lagi, lha terus yang ke hutan?" Hinata kembali ke logat gagapnya, eh? Iya! Apa artinya hutan? Kudekatkan lagi telingaku ke Ino yang tampak merogoh sakunya

"Oh! Itu… 'perawan yang tidak diinginkan'" jawab Ino datar yang sekarang tampak sedang membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dengan cermin kecil yang ada di dompetnya

JLEB JLEB JLEB! Tiga pedang sepertinya menembus dada rataku ini, Sial! Aku… perawan yang tidak diinginkan?! Pergi ah! Lagipula, pelajaran akan dimulai di jam kedua, jalan-jalan keluar 45 menit kurasa cukup menyenangkan, aku ini menghibur diri sendiri ya... yah! Karena yang bisa menghiburku, hanyalah aku seorang! Jujur! Aku kasian pada diriku sendiri..

Aku memundurkan kursiku, Ino yang masih membenarkan rambutnya tampak menatapku heran, sementara Hinata wajahnya masih memerah membayangkan sesuatu, err—mungkin

"Aku… mau keluar sebentar…" pamitku singkat lalu segera berlalu

.

.

Aku ini memang tidak punya pengalaman sama yang namanya laki-laki. Hh! Lagipula… Dada besar atau rata, bukankah yang terpenting adalah apa yang ada dalam hati? Kenapa para lelaki selalu membedakan pandangan mereka ke para gadis dengan melihat sekilas bentuk fisik mereka? Eh? Dan kenapa aku begitu kesal? Seharusnya aku senang karena aku masih seorang yang 'suci'… eh, tapi tapi tapi… untuk gadis seusiaku... Ugh! Menyebalkan! Tuhan benar-benar tidak adil!

.

Hm… Sangat rata, Hh! Apa ada ya, buku tentang Bagaimana cara memperbesar payudara? Ah ya! Perpustakaan! Pasti ada!

Di perpus…

Coba kita lihat… Hm, "Cara menggaet cowok paling ampuh" hmm… "Cara bla bla bla", ah ada! "Cara Memberbesar Ukuran Payudara" ugh! Apa aku benar-benar akan membaca buku yang dari judulnya sudah nggak enak dilihat ini? Hmm… Sudahlah! Hilangkan semua harga diri! Baca sekilas disini saja! Lagipula perpustakaan ini sedang kosong, ibu-ibu penjaga perpus juga sedang tak ada. Kesempatan langka!

Aku mengambil buku itu, lalu membalikan badanku mencari tempat yang paling enak buat baca, oke! Kubuka buku itu perlahan… DEG DEG! He? Kenapa aku deg-deg-an coba?!

"_**Kyaaaa…."**_

"_**Kyaa…"**_

"_**Kya…"**_

DEG! Suara siapa itu?! Bisa gawat kalau ketahuan aku baca buku beginian! Dengan tangan bergetar aku hendak mengembalikan buku itu ketempatnya semula… tapi, ya… mungkin karena aku terlalu gugup, buku itu malah terjatuh… Ish! Sial!

Saat hendak mengambil buku itu, tanpa sengaja aku melihat banyak gadis yang mengintip kedalam perpustakaan dari jendela dan pintu perpus, dan terlihat pula seorang pemuda onyx yang napasnya tampak terburu… Pemuda itu, Sasuke! Buku itu! Gawat!

Reflek aku menginjak buku itu agar Sasuke tak melihat judulnya, lalu aku bersandar pada rak buku itu mencoba bersikap santai sambil mengeluarkan senyum tergaring-ku.

Dengan gaya angkuhnya yang menambah kesan cool-nya, Sasuke mendekat padaku… Eh? Dekat dan semakin dekat, tangan kanannya digunakannya untuk mengunci tubuhku…

Glek! Apa-a-apaan ini? Sasuke … pemuda yang selama ini kukagumi, tepat berada di depanku… wajah porselennya, terlihat begitu menawan, bibirnya sekilas tampak tersenyum, apa… apa ini mimpi? Sasuke…

"Sa-sasu…"

"Sttt…" dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Oh, Sasuke, kenapa—kenapa kau… aku memejamkan mataku, yang kuyakini ini pasti hanya…

CUP!

Ternyata… bukan mimpi, ya? S-sa-sasuke … GLEK! Aku… dan Sa-sasuke …

"_**Kyaaaa… Siapa si pinky itu?"**_

"_**Berani sekali dia?!"**_

Eh? Aku melupakan hal yang lain… kubuka mataku lebar-lebar, dan wajah Sasuke tampak masih tak ada jarak dari wajahku, DEG! Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan jarak sepanjang 3 cm pun muncul diantara kami

"S-Sasu…"

"Hh! Maaf…" Sasuke melirik sekilas ke gadis-gadis dibelakang lalu menatapku lagi

"dan… Terima kasih…" lanjutnya sambil terus menambah jaraknya denganku lalu berjalan menjauh melewati kerumunan gadis-gadis ganjen yang sekarang tampak memandangku sinis…

Srrrtttt…. Aku terduduk lemas diatas sebuah buku "Cara Memberbesar Ukuran Payudara" itu… Dadaku terasa panas.

Apa—Apa yang harus kulakukan, sekarang?

**End Of Sakura Point of View**

**.**

**Normal Point Of View**

"Sstt… Hinata-chan! Sejak keluar pagi tadi, Sakura melamun terus ya?" bisik Ino pada Hinata yang hanya mengangguk pelan saja membenarkan pernyataan Ino, keduanya menatap Sakura yang masih menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya

'Kissu… Sasu-sasuke, S-A-S-U-K-E, dia keren sekali...' begitulah kira-kira suara hati Sakura yang penuh bling bling bunga yang beterbangan

"Lihat tuh! bahkan, mukanya jadi merah sekarang! Sayang aku tadi tidak menguntitnya!" gumam Ino pelan pada Hinata yang lagi-lagi hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Hinata

.

Hingga…

.

**TENG TENG TENG** *bel pulang

"Huuh! Aku ingin hari ini tidak cepat berlalu" Sakura bergumam kecil tapi terdengar oleh Hinata dan Ino yang reflek bertatap muka seolah saling bertanya 'Sebenarnya ada apa sih?'

Saat berjalan keluar kelas…

Sreet! pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura ditarik seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke! yang reflek membuat wajahya memerah seketika

"_**Kyaaa! Sakura diculik Sasuke-kun dari kelas X-2"**_

"_**Hee? Maji de? Jadi benar desas desus kalau Sasuke-kun menyukai Sakura?"**_

"_**Ha? Seorang Sakura? Kenapa dia?"**_

Teriakan gadis-gadis dari kelas X-7 sama sekali tak digubris Sasuke yang tampak tenang dengan wajah datar seperti biasa

.

.

Di atap…

"Haruno…" panggil Sasuke memulai pembicaraan pada gadis musim semi didepannya yang menunduk malu sekaligus senang bisa berdua dengan Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya hari ini

"Y-ya..." jawab Sakura tergagap dengan hati berbunga-bunga

"Kau jangan salah paham!" lanjut Sasuke tetap dengan nada datarnya

"…." DEG! Sakura terbelalak. Dia tak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya, padahal dia sendiri sadar kalau dirinya jauh berada dibawah standar gadis impian Sasuke, errr—mungkin

Mata Sakura terasa panas dalam keadaan menunduknya, dadanya sesak… Pandangannya menjadi sangat berbeda, hatinya yang beberapa detik yang lalu penuh bunga, kini menjadi penuh pisau yang menusuk hatinya

"Aku, di perpustakaan tadi, hanya…"

"Ya, aku paham!" potong Sakura cepat yang berhasil mengendalikan air matanya agar tak keluar, lalu mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tak kalah datar dari Sasuke

"…." Sasuke hanya mengerutkan keningnya melihat ada gadis yang seberani itu membalas tatapan datarnya

"Sejujurnya… Aku senang, ciuman pertamaku adalah dengan orang 'tekenal' sepertimu, yang 'mungkin' tidak sembarang gadis pernah kau cium" jelas Sakura sambil menegaskan kata terkenal dan mungkin itu, sementara si onyx semakin mengerutkan keningnya

"Yah! Seperti yang di dorama-dorama itu… Ciuman tak berperasaan itu, hanya untuk menghindari kejaran para fangirl yang menurutmu menyebalkan, kan? Yah! Itu cerita klasik… Haha hahaha! Lucu sekali! dan aku, yang saat itu kebetulan sedang berada di perpustakaan seorang diri, bisa menjadi jalan keluar terbaik, ya kan? Sungguh, menggelikan!" ucap Sakura panjang lebar, dia berbalik dan hendak menuju ke tangga untuk turun ke bawah dan segera pulang, tapi naas, para gadis-gadis sekelasnya termasuk Hinata dan Ino ternyata mengikuti dia saat ditarik Sasuke tadi… dengan terpaksa dia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, 'Sial!' begitulah isi batinnya, dengan alis yang tertekuk dia sedikit melirik Sasuke yang bejarak sekitar 2 meter darinya

"Hey, Uchiha-san… Kenapa diam? Aku tidak salah, kan?" ujar Sakura lagi dengan kedua tangan mengeratkan genggamannya, plus mata yang tampak berkaca-kaca

"Ya… penjelasanmu tak sepenuhnya salah…" ujar Sasuke datar disertai dengan senyum miringnya yang selalu berhasil membuat para gadis meleleh (lebay!), sementara Sakura sendiri semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dan dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya

'Ini cukup!' batin Sakura yang merasa kehilangan harga dirinya, tapi.. satu hal yang membuatnya sedikit lega saat mengatakan "… Aku senang, ciuman pertamaku adalah dengan orang tenar sepertimu", karena itu memang dari kata hatinya yang terdalam mengenai sosok pemuda tak berperasaan macam Sasuke itu

".…" Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa

Hening sejenak, Sakura dan para gadis yang berada di pintu atap menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, semuanya terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Beberapa detik kemudian terlihat Sasuke melangkah perlahan menuju ke Sakura, para gadis menatap gerakan slow motion Sasuke itu dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda, sementara Sakura yang juga mendengar suara langkah yang mendekatinya hanya menggenggam erat tas selempangnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya yang gemetar.

**DEP**! Sasuke memeluk leher Sakura dari belakang, terlihat sangat romantis memang! tapi terasa sangat getir bagi Sakura yang tampak hanya diam menerima perlakuan Sasuke yang bisa dibilang 'lebih berani' itu

"_**Waah**__**! Lihat itu?!"**_

"_**Wahh… Enaknya jadi Sakura"**_

"_**Sakura-chan, Selamat, ya…"**_

Glek! Sakura menelan ludahnya, 'Berisik!' begitulah batinnya mendengar teriakan teman-teman sekelasnya yang memang terdengar menyebalkan itu

"Aku… membutuhkanmu!" ujar Sasuke cepat dan membalik tubuh Sakura hingga menghadapnya lalu mencium gadis itu lagi untuk kedua kalinya hari ini yang hanya diterima dengan wajah datar plus mata yang terlihat mengeluarkan seluruh isinya yang sedari tadi telah ditahan selama beberapa menit oleh Sakura, dari gerombolan gadis-gadis kelas X-7 itu sepasang mata aqua memandang kejadian itu dengan mengeratkan genggamannya pada rok seifuku-nya

"_**Waahh…"**__** kagum mereka**_

"…_**." Saking terpesonanya, jadi suaranya hilang…**_

"Sudah cukup bukti! Ayo semua! Lebih baik kita tak mengganggu mereka" ujar gadis bermanik aqua yang lebih gampangnya benama Yamanaka Ino, dengan tegas lalu berbalik kembali ke lantai bawah gedung itu diikuti semua gadis yang ada disitu yang sekarang terdengar membicarakan Sasuke dan Sakura… Sementara Ino hanya tersenyum hambar dengan Hinata yang menatapnya khawatir 'Ino-chan'

.

.

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Sakura

"Apa? Apa maumu?" Tanya Sakura tanpa ekspresi yang jelas, dengan mata yang sudah tidak mengeluarkan isinya

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya… tentang aku yang benci pada gadis-gadis menyebalkan itu" Sasuke bersikap santai dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar batas gedung itu, benar-benar bukan seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya

"…." Sakura sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin yang dikatakan Sasuke

"Dan… kau juga sudah tahu, apa yang akan terjadi pada 'gadis malang korban ciuman tak berperasaan' dari dorama yang kau tonton, kan?" tukas Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura

"…." Sakura masih tak mau menjawab, dia benar-benar tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke padanya

"Bagaimana… kalau kau dan aku, juga melakukan hal yang sama?" lanjut Sasuke diakhiri senyum miringnya lagi, 'Ha-hal yang sama?' Tanya batin Sakura sambil mendelik tak percaya, 'Mungkinkah? Ini berarti dia akan pacaran dengan Sasuke?', tak pernah terbayang oleh Sakura sebelumnya... membayangkan dia berbicara empat mata dengan Sasuke saja belum pernah, tiba-tiba—

"Cih! Lalu a-apa untungnya, bagiku?" ujar Sakura pelan mencoba jual mahal tanpa memandang Sasuke, berusaha menutupi rasa ketidakpercayanya yang mungkin sekarang telah bersangkar di wajahnya

"Hmm... Menurutmu?" balas Sasuke penuh teka-teki

"…." Sakura bungkam, dia menyesal menanyakan hal itu, matanya memanas lagi, ingin menangis. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya lagi, dia sungguh tertekan. Baru sekali ini dia merasakan bagaimana memahami hubungan antara laki-laki dan perempuan, cinta? Dia rasa bukan!

"S-Sakura…" panggil Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, sedikit terdengar lebih—lembut saat melihat Sakura menangis dihadapannya

'Dia… Sasuke bahkan memanggil nama depanku' batin Sakura semakin panas, ia tak tahu mesti berbuat apa sekarang

"Hh! Ya sudahlah… tak apa" ujar Sasuke mulai pasrah saja lalu berjalan pelan melewati Sakura yang masih menangis dengan derasnya, dari nada bicaranya Sasuke jelas terdengar sangat kecewa

Sebelum cukup jauh dari Sakura, Sasuke kembali mengengok ke belakang… entah kenapa dia merasa berat meninggalkan Sakura sendiri

**SET! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! Gyuuut!**

Sakura memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, Sasuke tersentak, reflek menengok ke belakang, Sakura yang sadar segera melepaskan pelukannya

"Ma-maaf!" ujarnya sambil tertunduk malu, setelah dipikirkannya matang-matang, dia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan ini! Walau tak begitu yakin, Sakura merasa memiliki sedikit harapan dari laki-laki didepannya itu, dan hal itu disambut senyum tipis yang menawan oleh Sasuke

"Jadi…" ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang agak menggoda bagi Sakura

"Te—terserah padamu saja!" jawab Sakura cepat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, dengan wajah memerah tentunya

**DEP**! Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di puncak kepala Sakura lalu bergumam pelan "Hey! Kuberi tahu satu hal..." jeda sejenak "… kau tidak akan pernah tahu kapan dan dimana aku akan 'menggunakanmu', jadi waspadalah, bo-doh!" lanjut Sasuke sambil tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura

"A-apa? Khh…" Ucapan Sakura dipotong oleh Ciuman tak berperasaan itu lagi, pada akhirnya… haha, itu menggelikan. Tapi, hal seperti ini memang wajar untuk sepasang kekasih bukan? Dan Sakura rasa, tak ada salahnya untuk menikmatinya.

"Ayo! Kuantar kau pulang!" ajak Sasuke setelah melepas ciuman terakhirnya untuk Sakura hari ini dengan diikuti oleh Sakura yang tampak semakin merona wajahnya, dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum lagi saat melihatnya

.

**# skip time #**

.

"Haaa… Apa ini mimpi?" gumam Sakura sendiri saat duduk-duduk santai menikmati cemilan di kamarnya

"Tidak! Kau tidak bermimpi!" suara seseorang yang sudah sangat dihafal oleh Sakura kini berdiri di kirinya dengan memandangnya datar, seorang kelas 6 SD, berambut merah menyala dengan pandangan mata bosan, yang kata teman-teman ceweknya keren

"Apa?" timpal sakura pada adiknya yang mempunyai wajah baby face yang menurut Sakura terlihat menyebalkan itu sambil terus menikmati cemilannya

"Itu jatah cemilanku, Sakura bodoh! Dan lagi! Kau tadi diantar cowok! Tak kusangka kau bakal dapat cowok juga!" balas si adik dengan santai sambil merebut cemilan yang dipegang Sakura

"Haah! Terserahlah! Aku sedang nggak mood debat denganmu kamu, pergi sana!" jawab Sakura dan kembali melamun, walau tanpa cemilan

"Oh ya, Sasori!" Sasori yang sudah membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan hampir melangkah keluar menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap kakak tunggalnya heran tanpa mengeluarkan suatu kata apapun

"Jawab jujur! Kakakmu ini, manis atau cantik nggak sih?" Tanya Sakura innocent sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"….." Sasori Nampak berpikir sejenak

"Hmm?" Sakura yang tidak sabar mengkedip-kedipkan matanya, dengan maksud 'Cepatlah, Sasori!'

"Standar!" jawab Sasori singkat, membanting pintu yang dipegangnya tadi dengan sedikit kasar, dan segera berlalu di balik pintu

"Sialan tuh, bocah!" gumam Sakura

.

**Sakura POV**

Hh! Kalau ini adalah dorama, seiring berjalannya waktu Sasuke akan benar-benar 'suka' padaku. Tapi, ini bukan dorama, ini hanya fanfic! Fanfic yang tak dapat diharapkan! Apa mungkin… aku akan berakhir 'bahagia selamanya' bersama dengan Sasuke?

Aku berjalan mendekat ke satu cermin besar di almari kamarku, lalu membalik-balikan tubuhku didepannya

"Hh! Benar kata Sasori, Memang sangat biasa… tak ada yang istimewa dari wajah maupun struktur tubuhku! Kurasa tubuhku ini sungguh jauh dari kata 'sexy'! Tapi, bukankah ini rata-rata/ideal? Kalau dipikir-pikir, Cewek SMA yang tubuhnya kecil memiliki dada yang super itu pasti akan terlihat 'tidak proporsional', haha…hahaha" gumamku sendiri, hah! Aku ini menghibur diri sendiri,ya?

"Sial! Jadi apa yang membuat Sasuke tertarik padaku?" ujarku sambil merebahkan tubuhku ke ranjangku dengan kasar

"Hm, ini pasti hanya… kebetulan! Aku takkan berharap banyak lagi, darinya! seperti yang di bus saat SMP dulu, kalau anak-anak Indones*a bilang… ini mungkin yang namanya di PeHaPe-in!" aku bergumam lagi dengan menatap langit-langit kamarku, dia yang selama ini kukagumi... mungkinkah ini suka? Atau cinta? Tapi... inikan 'hanya' sebuah kepalsuan! Kenapa aku jadi seebegini berharap? Huh! Sudahlah! Kurasa aku butuh istirahat!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi selanjutnya…

"Pagi…" sapaku yang sudah berpakaian seifuku lengkap dengan tas selempangku tapi minus sepatu phantofel, pada keluargaku yang Nampak menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian menatapku aneh

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan datar, dan mereka kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing

Apaan sih! Males sarapan ah! Langsung berangkat saja!

"Aku berangkat..." ujarku dan segera menuju ke pintu utama rumah Haruno,

"Tunggu!" itu suara ibuku, aku menghentikan langkahku lalu menatap ibuku dengan bosan

"Pakai nih!" ucap ibu sambil menyodorkan sebuah tas make-up padaku, 'apa-apaan ini?' gerutuku dalam hati melihat apa yang ada dalam tas make-up itu

"Sini, ibu bantu!" lanjut ibu lalu memaksaku untuk duduk di kursi yang entah sejak kapan berada di dekat rak sepatu dekat pintu utama kediaman Haruno, 'Apa lagi ini? Nggak biasanya ibu memperhatikan penampilanku saat di sekolah' batinku dengan wajah dongkol, sementara ibu malah senyum-senyum sendiri sambil mengoleskan bedak tipis pada wajahku

"Kamu kan sudah punya pacar, setidaknya feminimlah sedikit" ujar ibu saat memberi bibirku lip-gloss yang menurutku terasa seperti buah jeruk? Ahaaha, lip-gloss rasa jeruk ada ya? Ha? Jeruk?

Eh, tapi tunggu?! Pacar?! Aku melirikkan pandanganku pada Sasori yang sedang memakai sepatunya di belakang ibu, yang sekarang tampak tersenyum licik kearahku, 'Sialan, ini anak?!'

"Selesai! Oya, satu sentuhan lagi, nih pakai!" ujar ibu ceria sambil menyerahkan bando kain berwarna merah padaku, yang tentu saya langsung kupakai sendiri

"Wahh, tak kusangka, walau hanya sedikit polesan bedak dan lipgloss, kau jadi cantik begini, Sakura…" ujar ibu sambil memegang kedua pundakku, innerku : jadi, kalau tak pakai make-up aku jelek, ya?

"Kau mengingatkanku saat aku muda dulu, Saat bertemu ayahmu, dan…" ibu mulai bercerita, oh god! Aku kapan berangkatnya ini?!

"Aku berangkat…" seruku memotong cerita ibu dengan sedikit kasar lalu segera berlalu

.

**# skip time #**

.

Di bus dan sepanjang jalan menuju gerbang utama sekolah yang berjarak sekitar 100 meter dari terminal bus, aku terus saja menggerutukan hal yang sama 'Apanya yang punya pacar?! Rasanya, kehidupan pagiku nggak berubah, tetap saja dengan mulut ember Sasori yang selalu cerita aneh-aneh pada ibu dan ayah… menyebalkan!'

Sreet! Pergelangan tanganku diseret seseorang menuju ke gerbang sayap kanan sekolah, dekat parkiran motor murid-murid Konoha Senior High, dan dia adalah… jreng jreng! Uchiha Sasuke yang tampak masih memakai helm cross-nya dan tanpa diperintah langsung melepasnya saat aku menatapnya

"Sasuke?!" ujarku reflek memanggil namanya

"Hey! Tak bisakah kau bersikap manis padaku?" balasnya dengan tatapan datar padaku yang membuat wajahku panas dan mungkin sekarang merah kali ya, menyebalkan!

"…." Aku hanya diam, aku hampir saja lupa, saat ini statusku adalah pacar dari si pangeran sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke

"Hh! Setidaknya, beraktinglah dengan lebih baik!" lanjutnya dengan nada seolah memerintah yang membuatku tersenyum getir, 'Ah! Iya, aku lupa lagi! Inikan hanya acting!', dan dengan tangan bergetar aku mengacungkan jempol kananku kewajahnya seolah menjawab "O-Oke!", walau dengan sangat tidak ikhlas

"Ya sudah, ayo!" Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiriku lagi lalu menyeretku masuk lewat gerbang sayap kanan sekolah

Dasar! Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, ini jelas tidak terlihat seperti sedang pacaran… paling tidak, genggamlah telapak tangan cewekmu ini, Sasuke-kun?! Dan berjalanlah beriringan, bukan depan belakang yang sungguh terlihat seperti pemaksaan ini! Dia ini… seperti belum pernah pacaran saja! Eh? Aku kan juga belum pernah! Lupa!

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura… kau pakai make-up ya hari ini?" tanyanya tanpa menatapku sambil terus menarik tanganku

"Hh! Ibu yang memaksaku! Kenapa?" tanyaku sok polos, sebenarnya yang kuharapkan dia berkata : "Kau tambah cantik!", atau "Besok pakai lagi, ya!"

"Tidak! Menggelikan saja, kau jadi suka bersolek sehari setelah kau pacaran denganku. Apa kau ini benar-benar berharap 'sesuatu akan terjadi' seperti di dorama yang kau tonton itu?" jelas Sasuke tanpa menatapku yang hanya membuatku memerah karena malu dan sok besar kepala, ingat kawan! Besar kepala itu tidak baik!

Hh! Apa setiap hari akan begini? Dihadang Sasuke di gerbang dekat parkiran, diseret bak sesuatu yang nggak ada harganya, dicium dengan tanpa perasaan, lalu diantar pulang dengan tanpa senyuman? Hah! Aku menepuk jidat lebarku dengan tangan kananku yang bebas dari Sasuke-kun, aku mulai berkhayal yang tidak-tidak lagi!

**Sakura POV END**

**To be Continued**

**Sekedar mengingatkan, mohon bimbingan dan dukungannya sekali lagi, readers-sama, semoga yang satu ini menjadi fic yang utuh hingga saya nyatakan 'FIN', dan tolong bagi yang tidak suka silahkan klik back sekarang juga, saya agak trauma dengan yang namanya Flame. Terima kasih.**

**NB : Saya akan mengunggah fict ini seminggu sekali, jadi do'akan saja semoga saya tepat deadline, hehehe dan sebagai acuan saja semoga tidak ada yang mereview 'Update kilat/cepat!'**

**See You Next Saturday**


End file.
